It All Happened Because of a Dream
by FireCrescent
Summary: Two kids fell asleep in the car while going to their uncle's party...they share dreams of a new world...and what do you think happens at the party?
1. Chapter 1

"WHOOPEE!!! Uh-huh, uh-huh, we can GO!!!" Tria bounded across the wooden floor. Her sister, Allison, was watching. "Come on, don't be so cheery. We're not leaving yet; we have to wait for Grandma and Grandpa to get ready." Tria got up hanging her head down. "Darn it."

"You wanna go watch something?"

"Ok."

Allison turned on the TV. There was this woman singing opera in a very high pitched voice. "She sounds like a hovering disk!" Tria laughed. She did sound like a hovering disk. She sang and sang and sang until Tria couldn't take it anymore. "CHANGE THE CHANNEL!!" the nine-year-old hollered. Quickly, her sister changed the channel a few times and landed on a cooking channel. The cook was cooking chocolate cakes with apricot sauce poured over, marinated salmon with some hand-made sauce, and salad with chicken liver and onions on top. Yuck.

"Ok children, time to go!" Grandma was in her best dress holding her leather purse. "Let's not be late." Grandpa got his cap on and zipped up his coat. "Come on kids, your Grandma's right." Allison and Tria turned off the TV, left their places, and went outside. Both children hopped into the white, gleaming car ready for the ride to their uncle's house for a party.

Grandpa started the engine and drove out of the driveway. Allison and Tria were so excited, that they felt as if they could fly! But their excitement slowed down their patience a little. "Are we there yet?" Tria moaned. "No." her sister replied.

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Ugh, Tria, would you stop bugging me!?"

"Sorry," Tria apologized. "I'm just bored." Grandma turned back to face them with her gentle look. "Why don't you go to sleep? It'll make things seem faster." Tria and Allison looked at each other. "Good idea," they said at the same time. Then they both closed their eyes….

"_Tria? What are you doing in my dream?"_

"_Then what are YOU doing in MY dream!?"_

_Both sisters looked around. They were in darkness and all they could hear was a faint music box noise. "Where's that coming from?" Tria asked. _

_"I don't know!" replied her sister in fear. _

_"Let's go see!" the little nine-year-old ran from her sister into the blackness. "Hey, I can't see a thing! Allison, where are you!?"_

_"Over here!" Anh called out. "I can't see you!" her younger sister yelled._

_"Well I can't see you either!"_

_"Follow my voice!"_

_"If only you never ran away from me…"_

_"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!?!?!"_

_"Uh, nothing! Good idea, I'll follow your voice!"_

_Allison made her way through the darkness but it was hard to move in as if she were in water… "Tria! Could you please yell again?"_

_"Ok! HEY ANH, I'M OVER HERE!"_

_"Not so loud!"_

_"Fine! I'm over here!" Tria whispered._

_"Ugh, never mind!"_

_Suddenly Allison bumped into something like a huge lump that also fell down. "Hey, Tria, can you yell again? I bumped into something."_

_"THAT SOMETHING WAS ME!!!"_

_"Oh….oops…." _

_The two sisters finally got a hold of each other. "That took a long time!" the little girl complained. "Well sorry!" her big sister yelled. "It's been really dark so don't blame me." Suddenly, a blue light was cast in front of them. "What is that?" Tria asked curiously. She walked toward it a little until her sister caught hold of her. "We don't know what it is, and we don't know what it will do! Just let me handle it ok?" Allison cautiously walked toward the light and touched it. It did nothing but play a little music box tune._

_"Well?" Tien asked. "What is it?"_

_"I don't know. It plays music though…"_

_"Maybe it's a radio!"_

_"What kind of a light is a radio?"_

_"Right. It's not a radio."_

_The light dimmed a little and out of the light was a blue crystal. "Oh, so it's a crystal!" Tria yelled. "But what kind is it?" Then, out of the blue, the crystal spoke! "I am not just a crystal child, I am a star."_

_"You don't look like a star," Allison protested. "You look like a gem."_

_"Ah, stars always start like this child. Then they change shape and they grow until they're so big, they form a world."_

_"So you mean you can form a world?" Tria asked excitedly._

_"Yes child, I can. But I'm still too small to be one yet. The world that I'm going to create is invisible for now. You're in what's going to be an ocean my dears, yes, in what's going to be an ocean."_

_Allison and Tria looked excitedly at each other. _

"_But my dears, carry me out so that I can show you the land," the star spoke. "and how empty it is before a star is fully grown." The two nodded and took the star into their hands. Surprisingly, the star lifted them out of the ocean and on to dry land. "There's nothing here," Tria whined. "That's because the world's not formed yet. It's really dark and the only light is me," the star replied. Then it sighed. "I should be back in the ocean now." Allison nodded and the star sank the land down into the water. "Goodbye, children," it said as it floated away._

_Then the light faded, leaving Allison and Tria back into the darkness. "What now?" Tria asked. "I'm not sure," her big sister replied. "but we're stuck here until we wake up." Then suddenly, the light came back only stronger then faded and came back stronger than ever. "What's happening?!" Allison yelled. The light was growing so intense that both sisters had to look away. Then it grew so huge that there was a quick flash and both sisters felt something different…_

_They both looked around but saw nothing but blue. Then something was coming towards them…no, swimming towards them….it came closer….it obviously had a tail….with….flowing green hair? It seemed curious and came closer to see what was in the distance. When it came close enough, it turned out to be a…mermaid! The mermaid had a green tail and long green hair. It cocked its head to the left then to the right. Then it reached with its hand and touched Tria's shirt, grabbed it, but then let go in fear. _


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to say this in Chapter 1: I did not create Peter Pan, nor do I own it! THIS IS PURELY FAN MADE!

No flames please, and if you do flame, this is what will happen:

It will be used to make toast

Kill evil peeps

and probably light the fireplace

Got it!? Good!

* * *

Allison woke up and rubbed her eyes. Tria was still sound asleep, moaning every ten seconds or so. The curious 11-year-old looked around to see if she was still in her dream. No, she wasn't, but back in the car with her Grandma and Grandpa.

"That was the weirdest dream I've ever had in ages," Allison muttered to herself. "Is Tria still in there?"

_Indeed, the little nine-year-old was still there. This time, her older sister wasn't there with her…_

_She was still underwater with that mermaid. It cocked its head to one side and swam around her. It made her feel nauseous and really scared. Just then, a dark object floated right above. The mermaid became frightened and swam away, while the little girl swam up to the surface. Oxygen! Air! Precious Air!_

"_Hey that looks like a ship!" she yelled while treading. "And who's on there?"_

_A slim shadow flew over her and on to the ship. There was the sound of swords clashing, men yelling, and "SMEE!!!"_

"_What's a Smee?" Tria asked herself. She thought hard of what a Smee was. "That's it!" she yelled joyfully. "It's Mr. Smee, from that movie Peter Pan!"_

_Tick tock tick tock tick tock…._

"_Oh no…" she said freezing in fear. "it's the alligator…I'M GONNA DIE!!" Just about when she thought her life would soon end, something tugged at her leg and pulled her down. She sank back into the cold ocean water, gurgling in the salt water. She turned and was about to pick up a fight with whatever tried to sink her. It was that pesky little mermaid. "Not that mermaid again," Tria thought to herself. "Well at least it's good for something." The mermaid moved its finger as if to say "Follow me." Tria swam after it just as soon as it moved gracefully around in the water. _

_Suddenly though, a circular, black thing was falling into the water. It hit the water with a huge SPLASH and speedily sank through…it was a cannon! _

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tria yelled in her mind. "I'm gonna die for sure!" She turned her head away and closed her eyes, prepared for her painful doom…_

"Tria! Wake up!" Allison shook the little girl furiously. "C'mon, we're already there!"

Tria opened her eyes slowly, then they widened as she yelled, "I GOT HIT BY A CANNON BALL! I'M DEAD! HEY YOU, ARE YOU AN ANGEL?! IS THIS HEAVEN!?"

Allison blinked a few times then said, "Um, no, this is not heaven, and I am not an angel, and you are **NOT** dead! We're at Uncle Nhan's house now!"

Tria sat up straight and tried to look smart. "Oh, ok." Grandma and Grandpa got out of the car with the two girls trailing behind them.

"Oh my gosh, this is the first time we've been to his house! What do you think is in there? OOH THIS IS SO EXCITING!" Allison shot her younger sister an I-am-very-irritated look. Tria must've not noticed 'cause she kept babbling and babbling and BABBLING.

"Does he have a dog? Cat? Mouse? Hamster? Snake? Guinea pig? Horse? Parakeet? Parrot? Canary? Dragon?"

"Dragon!?"

"Yeah, got carried away. Sorry."

* * *

Yes, I know, this one was short. I ran out of time to write so please be patient for the next one! Oh, and please reveiw! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, since some of us (coughDemonically Temptedcough) aren't satisfied with the story, I'll change it al little.**

**I'll change the names:**

**Allison- Alexa**

**Tria- Trixie**

**The Uncle- Uncle Chester (well too bad if you don't like it! The name Chester came into my mind yesterday so DEAL WITH IT!!!)**

**And so you don't do further flames, here is one of the other character's names:**

**The Aunt: Aunt Lavina**

**(The grandparents will be still called either Grandma or Grandpa)**

**This is HALF-based on a true story! I went to my uncle's party two months after his marriage, but the dream wasn't real…I have no idea why I even said this was Peter Pan fanfiction --'**

**At first I thought it would just be something bad happening like a tornado, murder, theft, blah, blah, blah…but maybe Peter Pan was good enough. GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS PPL FOR THE STORY IN ORDER FOR IT TO HAVE PETER PAN!!! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE!**

**Demonically Tempted, YOU STAY OUT OF THIS! YA HEAR ME!? Unless you think of a good suggestion, I won't accept your answer.**

**Well? What ya waitin' for!? Give me a suggestion! I could think of one myself though…hmm…just think of one anyway, if your idea is better then mine I'll take it!**


End file.
